gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liberty City (HD Universe)
Illegal Aliens There seems to be a case of misunderstanding in the trivia section. Illegal aliens is a legal term for illegal immigrants, an alien legally meaning foreigner and not an extra terrestrials. I think that this should be mentioned in the artical to prevent further confusion. I would do it myself now but some people get really arsy about that sort of thing. (Greneath 17:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC)) Infobox I know a lot of people like to use infoboxes for everything, but I'm beginning to see them used on a few too many pages. I use them where they replace a large amount of text that is easier displayed in a table - such as numeric data, and large collections of important facts. The the mayor, population and motto is a very small amount of information, and is a lot easier to express in a sentence - which also gives you the opportunity to expand and explain Alderney State and City (and there might be more cities later). People don't come to this page purely to find any of that information, so there's no point putting it in a prominent infobox (information box). * shows a good selection of basic facts (who, where, when, reward, unlocks, unlocked by, fail) which people want to know quickly without reading through too much text - a perfect use of an infobox. * has a lot of little facts, which is good - but only for big gangs. *The infobox on Patriot only shows how many doors (slightly useful), the games it is in (useful), and what the vehicle is based on (not useful) - that doesn't warrant a whole infobox to me (which is why I never made one for businesses). * only shows location (which will often be multiple) and associated people (which varies wildly), and again this would be much better in a sentence or two, as I have mentioned before. * is potentially useful, but only for a few people for whom we have a lot of information. There is no specific policy on use of infoboxes, so what do you think? Gboyers talk 10:54, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I can understand your reasoning, but I actually like the idea of infoboxes for pages. It allows for a consistency, so that (if we establish consistent use of infoboxes across similar pages) all character pages would be immediately identified as characters, all businesses could immediately be identified as businesses, etc. It shouldn't be monotonous, but, for example, the number of doors should be in exactly the same place on all pages, no matter which vehicle or game. Don't get me wrong, we still need the sentence-form description, and I actually don't think the infobox should replace any information at all (at least on the types of pages I'm thinking about), only organize some of it so that it's in a uniform location on the pages across the wiki. Just my initial thoughts. --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:40, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Motto I thought that Liberty City in GTA III Era was the "Worst Place in America". Isn't LC in IV just "The Land of Opportunity?" Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I've neber heard the first one in IV. Not sure if the second one is the "official" motto, or just what it is known as by a few people. Perhaps there is another nickname like a variation on the "Big Apple"? Gboyers talk 05:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, you're right. I've heard Land of Opportunity in the real world, just referring to America in general. I can't recall anything else used in IV, but I think if we used the second it would be better than the first (and current). Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:24, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Don't write anything unless you can explain where you got it from, and why it is applicable - Gboyers talk 05:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Let me just make sure that you didn't misinterpret what I said (I read it over and it sort of sounds like I was talking about Big Apple). What I mean is we would be better using "Land of Opportunity" than the current "Worst Place in America". At least Land of Opportunity is used in game, unlike Worst Place in America. And if you've ever played the first mission you know where it came from. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :What I meant was that you could mention "Land of Opportunity", but make sure you only say "is sometimes called" rather than "is officially nicknamed" or "the motto is". Gboyers talk 11:37, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :What about 'Self-proclaimed center of everything' In the first mission in GTA 4 hossan says "It's The Land Of Opporunity" about liberty city, so it should be the land of opporunity.Grandtheftautodude 09:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) It's what Biggest gta fan ever said: it's just the USA in general... Also any place that gives you "new hope" can be called "the Land of Opportunity" really.--Thescarydude 19:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Streets I don't agree with this quote: Some notable streets include Stillwater Avenue. This is a reference to Stilwater the city in another free-roam game in the same vein as GTA — Saint's Row I think this street is named after the Stillwater, New York or something since some streets are named after colonial places. And I think any reference they would make to a competing game would be in a negative light...--Thescarydude 15:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I believe you are correct. A reference to something in NYC is much more likely than something from another game (with a different spelling?). I'm not sure how 'notable' Stillwater Avenue is, but feel free to change that sentence. You shouldnt say "IS a reference to" unless theres a specific link, you would say "which is probably a reference to" or "may be a reference to". Gboyers talk 15:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::But the problem is that now we need to figure out what the streets are named after, I could've sworn it mentioned this on the Wikipedia page for GTA IV a while ago but now it doesn't and I kinda forgot and I'm too lazy to look this up...The only ones I can come up with is the ones named after elements and minerals, some towns and battles but I'm not sure about the rest.--Thescarydude 19:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::Just a note that if we're going to make an extensive list of streets, I would use a subpage. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) GTA 3 version has anyone noticed that Algonquin looks a lot like the beta staunton island road layout? Grandtheftautodude 06:21, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :THey are both based off the same part of the same city - so they're supposed to look similar. What do you mean by the 'beta' layout? They wouldn't change the layout after making it, that's all decided beforehand. Gboyers talk 10:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) i mean that francis int airport was on staunton island before they changed it see http://gouranga.com/images/gta3/gta3_artwork_01.jpg I think the airport makes it less like Algonquin, it doesn't have an airport.... Besides that the road layout doesn't follow a grid-like design.--Thescarydude 12:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC)--Thescarydude 12:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Quote Can someone find the original source of the quote? The sites I find are user reviews who credited the quote to Rockstar. I need a more legitimate source.-- Spaceeinstein 02:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Alderney If Alderney is not part of Liberty City then we dhould take it off of this article T-888 14:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I already changed the picture in the infobox back to the one before, which didn't feature Alderney, but someone just changed it back. -- Master Sima Yi 06:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Alderney is not a part of Liberty City no. It's a fully independant state, I've been through a few times and removed all connection to it but someone keeps putting them back. It's time this little misunderstanding was cleared up. I mean Alderney is clearly an independent state, what with the Alderney STATE Correctional Facility. Don't know how people could have missed that. William Patterson (talk) 21:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Aliens? Saints Row? These sound like BS to me, what kinda Alien looks this that lake? and Freedom City? probably just a coincidence, depends what they say about it Zachariah Zuan 22:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The radio ad said something along the lines of 'we're gonna beat those beavers from Freedom City'. I personally thought it was a reference, but take it as you will. MAINEiac4434 00:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) GTA III-GTA IV Does the GTA IV map of Liberty City replace the one in GTA III? Because the layouts are a lot different, so are the island names and the characters residing in them. Or does each game only feature a part of the city, where the GTA III version is northeast of the GTA IV version, since the airport are in different locations? Because it's almost impossible for a city to undergo such a drastic change in just 7 years, and if Rockstar really wanted to create a "new" city rather than another part of an old one, they would have used a different name. Thoughts? Silver Infernus 00:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) -It's 20 years between 3 and 4 though. VanSensei 06:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC)-VanSensei] Map Size? Does anyone know the square mileage of the GTA IV map? -Jci2297 15:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Its 6 square miles. Tom Talk 16:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ae you sure? It seems way bigger than that. -Jci2297 16:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Is Liberty City in GTA IV bigger than state of San Andreas in GTA San Andreas? Gangbanger 654 09:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) we need more images of the other boroughs and more info Proposition Why dont we add more topics to this article about LC? Such as: Landscapes, tourism, cuisine, media, economy, law and government? LC is also a protagonist of GTA 4 and it will be great if we put so many characteristics, so the fun never ends! Just and idea... Massionet51 (talk) 08:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to add HardCheeseSensei27 (talk) 17:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Is the city is devastated by superstorm ? i looked at year 2013 and see liberty city was devastated by huge superstorm is it true ? GTAFanBoy86 Talk 12:52, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :It's mentioned in WCTR in GTA V iirc. It's a reference to Hurricane Sandy that struck New York in 2012. 12:57, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :Really ? i didn't heard west coast talk radio about this situation thank you by informing me :) GTAFanBoy86 Talk 13:02, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::"It is stated in two internet news articles in GTA V (right after the missions Franklin and Lamar and Three's Company) that Liberty City was devastated by a massive storm." ::Here's a sample of the Liberty City (HD Universe) page. I think I heard about it once in WCTR after some mission, but either way it's definitely referenced in-game. 13:12, April 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It was likely devastated only to the point that real-world NYC was, so in 2013, it probably looks improved. Mortsnarg (talk) 14:09, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Old map Is this the beta map? http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i105/50caliberasprin/gta4map.jpg Denzal689 (talk) 00:57, June 23, 2016 (UTC)